sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Pinball Party
|genre = Action, Pinball |modes = Single player, multiplayer |director = Akinori Nishiyama |producer = Yuji Naka Hatao Ogata |artist = Yuji Uekawa |composer = Mark Mothersbaugh Bob Mothersbaugh Bill Conti J. Peter Robinson }} is a video game released for Game Boy Advance in 2003. It is a celebration of sorts for Sonic Team and Vicarious Visions featuring many references to its previous games, mostly Sonic. There was also a release on a Twin Pack cartridge bundled with ''Sonic Battle and Sonic Advance respectively in 2005. Plot The story is set in Casinopolis (in Station Square), where Doctor Eggman turns the people gambling into robots, and brainwashes Miles "Tails" Prower and Amy Rose. Sonic must rescue his friends by winning a pinball tournament called the "Egg Cup Tournament." Gameplay Sonic Pinball Party is a pinball video game with the objective being to earn as many points as possible. During both the Story and Arcade Modes of the game, the player starts each match with three pinballs, each one shot onto the playfield from the plunger. When the pinball rolls into the hole on the bottom of the table, the player loses a ball and must try again with another. Losing all three pinballs ends the pinball match. Much like in Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball, the player can control each pinball on the table using the two flippers set on the lower part of the table or the lone flipper placed in the upper right side of the table. The player can also shake the pinball table in three directions. With these methods, the player can make the pinball sling and hit one of the pinball tables' targets in order to rack up points. Story Mode features five different matches, while the basic goal of Arcade Mode is simply to rack up points until the player has run out of balls. Depending on how well the player performs in the Arcade mode, his/her best scores can be listed in the Rankings. Rings/Blue Chips collected in either Story or Arcade Mode can be used to purchase Chao Eggs and similar objects in the Tiny Chao Garden or as currency to stake in the Casinopolis minigames. Reception | GamePro = 4/5 | GSpot = 8.1/10 | GSpy = 74/100 | IGN = 8.3/10 | NP = 82/100 | Play = 83/100 }}Sonic Pinball Party received generally positive reviews from critics and journalists alike, on Metacritic, it has a score of 77 out of 100 based on 15 reviews and on GameRankings it has a score of 79.38% based on 16 reviews. GamePro praised the graphics and the gameplay, stating it to have "enough extras to keep any Sega fan enthralled." Frank Provo of GameSpot praised the game's overall gameplay and the artistic quality of pinball tables, while also saying that the multiplayer mini-games were "welcome additions to the overall conglomeration that composes Sonic Pinball Party, even if they don't really fit the premise of standard pinball." Craig Harris of IGN praised the game for the "virtual" aspect of the pinball gameplay and offering a huge amount of content, but criticized its lightweight physics which made it difficult to pull off skilled, bulls-eye shots, and the Casino mini-games for not being balanced very well. His overall statement was that Sonic Pinball Party was "a great game, but not quite a must-have." Christian Nutt of GameSpy was not completely satisfied with the game, stating that it was "serviceable enough pinball romp that's too focused on presenting a pseudo-realistic game without the technical clout to back it up." Notes References Category:2003 video games Category:Crossover video games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Game Boy Advance-only games Category:Pinball video games Category:Sega video games Category:Sonic Team games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games produced by Yuji Naka Category:Video games scored by Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Video games scored by Bob Mothersbaugh Category:Vicarious Visions games Category:Universal Interactive games Category:Video games scored by Bill Conti Category:Video games scored by J. Peter Robinson